


Strawberry Shortcake

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Piggyback Rides, Short & Sweet, keith twists his ankle, so hunk carries him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Keith took a second, eyebrows shooting up as he realized what Hunk was telling him to do. His mouth opened as if he were going to argue, but his head tilted at the last second as if his brain had supplied enough argument against it. His cheeks dusted a cute pink and Hunk suppressed a laugh as Keith slowly slid from the couch cushions and into Hunk's hold, fingers gripping tight around Hunk's shoulders.He stood up, slow so that Keith could find his balance. He was careful not to injure his foot— the one with an icepack that had been secured to his injured ankle with more gauze than it needed— even further than it already was.Hunk waited a beat until he felt Keith duck his head down to press it against his back. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of him from his blush, and it was so endearing that Hunk almost couldn't stand it.---Hunk gives Keith a piggy back ride.





	Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bears-again](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bears-again).



> for my friend [@bears-again](http://bears-again.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!! :'D make sure u wish them a MERRY CHRISTMAS
> 
> this is based off of a post of theirs in which hunk calls keith his shortcake. i just,,, took it and ran.

Keith grumbled something under his breath, arms crossing over his chest. He was full-blown _pouting_ where he sat on the couch, and Hunk tried to get control of the smile trying to stretch his lips as he wandered over.

"What's up, shortcake?" Hunk sat on the couch beside him, sliding one of his arms around Keith's shoulders to pull him close.

At the dorky pet name (which Keith admitted aloud to Hunk and Hunk alone that he actually loved), Keith hid his reddening face against Hunk's neck. "I'm bored."

He hadn't been permitted to leave the couch since he'd twisted his ankle. It wasn't a serious injury, but Hunk didn't want him to exacerbate it further. Knowing Keith, he'd probably ignore the pain for a while so he could do what he wanted, so Hunk made sure to keep a close eye on him at all times.

Hunk tapped a thoughtful finger against his chin. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. _Something_." Keith moped. If he were anyone else, he'd probably be sprawled out across all three couch cushions with a dramatic arm over his eyes.

He _did_ look miserable, though, and Hunk couldn't let that stand. So, he nodded very thoughtful at Keith's words, stood from the couch, and crouched in front of him, facing in the opposite direction. He held his hands out behind him, gesturing towards the door with a jerk of his chin.

"Let's go, then." He grinned.

Keith took a second, eyebrows shooting up as he realized what Hunk was telling him to do. His mouth opened as if he were going to argue, but his head tilted at the last second as if his brain had supplied enough argument against it. His cheeks dusted a cute pink and Hunk suppressed a laugh as Keith slowly slid from the couch cushions and into Hunk's hold, fingers gripping tight around Hunk's shoulders.

He stood up, slow so that Keith could find his balance. He was careful not to injure his foot— the one with an icepack that had been secured to his injured ankle with more gauze than it needed— even further than it already was.

Hunk waited a beat until he felt Keith duck his head down to press it against his back. He could almost _feel_ the heat radiating off of him from his blush, and it was so endearing that Hunk almost couldn't stand it.

He carried Keith to the kitchen, where they both were surprised to find the other 3/5ths of their team dawdling around, snacking on a basket of goodies that Hunk had cooked up the day prior.

Lance took one look at the two of them before he tossed his hands up in the air. "There they go again." He griped, exaggeratedly rolling his eyes.

Shiro shushed him with a gentle nudge, though he did fondly shake his head at them, as if he were silently pleased with their PDA. He nibbled on half a cookie that Hunk vaguely remembered trying to make taste like chocolate.

The other half was in Pidge's grip, and she waggled her eyebrows at Keith when he looked up and accidentally caught her eye. "Off to the honeymooner's suite?" She asked, shoving the cookie whole (or— half?) into her mouth. Crumbs spilled around her lips, which she quickly dusted onto the floor.

Lance huffed at her, flicking a balled up napkin at her head. "Who's gonna have to clean up that mess, tiny?"

Pidge threw the napkin back, socking him right between the eyes. "You, beanpole."

Hunk evacuated with Keith before the two could start a full blown napkin-snowball battle. He silently sent up a prayer for Shiro, though, who no-doubt would get caught in the crossfire.

Instead, he wandered to the hangars.  Maybe they could sit around with their Lions— or Hunk could drive Keith around in Yellow so he didn't feel as restless.

Keith had relaxed his grip so it wasn't digging so painfully into Hunk's shoulders, and instead he moved to circle his arms around Hunk's front in a loose hug.

When the doors to the hangars slid open, though, they were greeted with Allura and Coran, running some sort of diagnostic.

Allura noticed them first, a welder's mask on her face to protect her as she shoved a blowtorch inside of the Black Lion's paw. As she clicked it off, she offered them a wave, but it was Coran that spoke first.

He hopped off of Black's maw, and both Keith and Hunk shouted as he did, horrified. However he was saved by the bungee cord he had wrapped around his waist, landing without a sweat or a blink.

"Why hello there, paladins! Come to join us on our reparative journey?" Coran gestured vaguely to the Lions that sat in a comfortable semi-circle around them.

Hunk eyed Yellow, who had nearly a dozen panels taken off and laid to the side. He didn't think he'd be getting a chance to ride around with Keith anytime soon, then. And no way was he going to let Keith try to fly Red.

"We were just stopping by." He said, instead. "Any idea when you guys will be done here?"

Allura flipped up her mask. "Most likely within a few hours, depending on if Black would stop being so picky."

In response, Black lifted the paw that Allura was situated on, nearly jolting her off. Allura huffed loud, and warningly lifted a wrench, though Coran hopped forward to grab it from her before she could do something that would result in getting her squished.

"We'll let you know." Coran offered. "Did you need anything important?"

Hunk glanced back at Keith, who eyed Red critically. As if Coran and Allura would do anything to harm his favorite Lion. "Not really. Let me know if you need any help, though." He offered, but it was quickly waved away.

"Nonsense! Go enjoy your— what was it that Lance called it?" He thumbed his mustache, "Canoodling?"

Both Hunk and Keith flushed red. It wasn't a secret in the slightest that the two had started dating, but it was still a thrilling rush of embarrassment whenever someone brought it up.

They mumbled some sort of vague excuse, and Hunk hightailed out of there.

 

\---

 

Eventually he just took Keith back to their rooms.

"There isn't much to do on this ship when you really think about it." He mused, carefully backing towards the mattress so that Keith could flop back on it without injuring himself. "Sorry for carrying you around for no reason."

"It's okay." Keith was smiling when he turned around, and Hunk leaned forward to press a kiss against his forehead. It was dark in the room, because he'd forgotten to turn on the lights as he passed by. Keith didn't keep them on automatic, either, but neither really minded the soft darkness.

Hunk sat up, letting his fingers trail down Keith's leg to press against the half-melted bag of ice. "Is your foot okay?"

Keith twisted his ankle around in a careful circle. A blast of pain coursed through his leg when he bent it too far, but he was able to mask his grimace of pain easily. "It'll be fine." He said. Which was true, seeing as he'd done much worse before. To the same ankle, even.

Hunk looked at him, unamused, but he didn't push it. Instead, he laid flat again and pulled Keith close in a gentle hug.

In an attempt to entertain his boyfriend, Hunk racked his brain for some sort of story he could tell.

"Did I ever tell you about the time that I created sentient food goo?"

Keith's head jerked back, a startled laugh escaping his lips. "What?"

Hunk joined in on his laughter, pressing an embarrassed hand over his eyes. "It's a... long story." But he delved into it anyway, marveling in the way Keith was so open with him. He smiled wide the entire time, laughing in that breathy way he laughed until he got a dimple just where his cheek met his lips.

Hunk couldn't even begin to describe how much he loved Keith— his little strawberry shortcake.

**Author's Note:**

> send lots of love to bears @bears-again on tumblr!!!!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS <3 HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHEESINESS THAT THIS WAS


End file.
